


Angel

by Jaerontaemo, QwerTY (Jaerontaemo)



Series: SIP [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bonus Chapter, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fate, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Minor Character(s), My First Fanfic, Taeyong is cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaerontaemo/pseuds/Jaerontaemo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaerontaemo/pseuds/QwerTY
Summary: Christmas Special for Stuck In Place.Taeyong debated on what to give Jaehyun for Christmas. They soon discover they're more fated than they thought.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: SIP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675366
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I made this to celebrate Stuck In Place getting 4k views on wattpad last Christmas. I wasn't gonna post it here but just in case there are people who don't use wattpad or aren't aware. Here you go.
> 
> I listened to Crush's From Midnight to Sunrise album while I made this.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was three days before Christmas and Taeyong asked Ten to accompany him for gift shopping. They were currently in their fourth store searching for the perfect gift for Jaehyun. Ten was practically dead inside by the second store they'd stopped at. He was beginning to sound like a broken record telling Taeyong that the gifts he chose were great solely to get them to leave.

"Ten, come on, focus!" Taeyong said as he snapped his fingers at his zoned out friend.

"What now, Tae?" The younger male replied with a drab expression.

"Ugh, Ten. I don't know what to give him!!"

"How about...your body?" Ten wiggled his eyebrows at him, grinning widely.

Taeyong narrowed his eyes at the younger and slapped him on the shoulder. "I'm being serious here!"

"Owww" Ten rubbed his shoulder and sighed, "Tae, we've been through so many options. Just get him something, he will love it anyway. He's already whipped for you."

Taeyongs cheeks erupted in a slight blush, "I guess you're right..." 

Taeyong thought back to the moments he'd spent with Jaehyun so far. All of the times they'd spent together were some of the best of his life. Since Jaehyun came into his life he's been more cheerful and each day is like a dream. He wanted to find something that symbolized his love for him and would let the younger know just how much he meant to him, he just had no idea what.

Taeyong continued to browse through the clothes on the racks in frustration. He then lifted his gaze and his eyes wandered across all of the various merchandise being displayed in the store, nothing stood out. Not finding anything that called out to him he exit the store, Ten following sluggishly behind as he texted on his phone.

As Taeyong was walking past a storefront he noticed jewelry being displayed on a hand lay figure. He began to get a sudden feeling and went towards the glass window. There was a silver link bracelet with a central plaque on display that caught his eye.

Ten looked up from his phone to see his friend fixated on the bijouterie laid out. He shook his head at the other and folded his arms, wondering what to do with him.

"Ten, let's take a look in here" taeyong said as he glanced over to the younger.

"Tae, this better be the last one, my feet freaking hurt and I'm hungry as heck" 

Taeyong gave him an apologetic smile. Both boys walked inside the store, Taeyong immediately straying from Ten to approach the lady at the display counter. 

Ten decided against going any further into the store, as he couldn't muster the energy to give his robotic answers anymore, not on an empty stomach. He then resumed texting and immediately smiling, more than likely it was Johnny.

"Good afternoon, may I help?" The lady smiled at him brightly.

"Er..uh, yes... I liked one of the bracelets at the front window, the chain link one."

"Ahh, sure. Give me one second" she nodded while putting up a manicured finger. 

The lady then opened the case behind her and took out a display box and turned with it to place it down in front of him. "Is this the one you liked?" 

Taeyongs eyes widened and his mouth turned upward into a huge smile. "Yes! Yes, it's this one! How much is it?"

"You're just in time for our Christmas special, the price is now $80, it's 25% off"

_I have to get it. The cost isn't what's important Taeyong._

"I'll take it!"

He then withdrew his wallet from his back pocket and took out his debit card. Luckily he had been saving his allowances when his mom would give them. 

The clerk took the card and swiped it before Taeyong entered his pin.

"We also offer free engravable designs and gift wrapping if you'd like that option"

"Oh yes, please!" he beamed at her.

"What would you like on it?" She asked handing him back his card and receipt.

"Could the outside have J J H and on the underside raised engraving of L T Y with a small heart?" 

"Hmm... I think that should be doable. It'll be ready in a few hours so you can come back to pick it up." she scribbled the instructions with a smile and placed the paper into the jewelry box.

"Great! Thank you!" Taeyong smiled back and hurriedly went to tell Ten what he had bought.

After successfully finding his Christmas gift for Jaehyun he and Ten went to the food court to grab some food before Ten chewed his head off instead.

It was finally Christmas morning, Taeyong woke early to help his mom with the decorations as she was busy starting to prepare the meals in the kitchen. He went to the storage room to fetch the Christmas decor they'd left unpacked. 

He hung the fairy lights around the staircase handle and stuck festive posters on the walls. He lit a cookie dough scented candle and took a final look, making sure that everything came together well then he entered the kitchen to help his mom. 

She was currently making kimchi stew when they heard a knock on the door. They looked at each other confused as to who would be there so early. 

Taeyong went to open the door and saw Jungwoo and Taeil, both holding small gifts in their hands. Taeyong stepped aside allowing them to walk in.

"Woah, you guys came really early" he said, shocked.

"We wanted to help set up....but it looks like we're too late" Jungwoo replied as he looked around admiring Taeyongs handiwork. 

Once they set the gifts down under the coffee table, Taeil went into the kitchen to greet Taeyongs mother and helped set up the table with the party plates, cups, cutlery and food.

As the day progressed, all of the food was prepared and everything was set up. Some coworkers of Mrs. Lee came shortly after and with that the Christmas party began. 

Taeyong played the playlist he had created over their surround sound system and sat in the living room with Taeil and Jungwoo. Whereas his mom settled around the dining table with her coworkers chitchatting.

"So, when's lover boy coming over?" Jungwoo asked Taeyong.

He rolled his eyes at his best friend. "He'll be here soon after he greets his family"

"Have you met his family yet?" Taeil asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes, they're really nice and always try to give me things. I'm going to spend New Years with him at their house since he'll be at mine for Christmas" Taeyong replied with a wide smile. 

"Wow, Tae. I'm so happy for you" Jungwoo said and patted his friends shoulder.

"Same" Taeil chimed in, smiling ear to ear. 

-

Shortly they were joined by the rest of their friends, Johnny, Ten, Lucas and even Doyoung. They all sat together in the living area, Taeyong sharing them each a plate of food.

Lucas and Jungwoo sat together with Lucas's arm around the smaller boys shoulder. They were not shy about their public display of affection, which made everyone else feel uncomfortable. 

Johnny and Ten were sitting beside each other as well, however, Johnny did most of the talking. Ten looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep at any minute. They were such a sight to see, they often bickered but ended up making up immediately after and Taeyong found them adorable. 

Taeil and Doyoung sat on the furthest part of the couch munching their meals and smiling awkwardly at each other almost as if they both had some sort of secret. Taeyong on the other hand, sat on the one seater in the front of the long sofa, staring lovingly at his friends. Just then he began to wonder what was taking his boyfriend so long to arrive.

Jaehyun was the last person to arrive and he was fashionably late as so, once he walked in Taeyong could feel his heart rate accelerate at the sight of his angelic aura. He was decked in a beige sweater and light blue denim jeans with his dimples on full display which was becoming Taeyongs favourite part of him.

He sat on the arm rest of the one seater Taeyong sat in and held him closely. They all were sharing funny memories of Christmas about each other, especially Johnny, who was currently exposing Jaehyuns ugly sweater nightmares he'd rather not rehash. 

Once everyone was finished eating, they took group pictures and now were now about to hand out their gifts. Jaehyun had excused himself to find the restroom, making his way upstairs. Taeyong started to pull out the gifts he had gotten his friends last week and passed them out. 

"Oh my gosh!" Jungwoo exclaimed as he unwrapped his present, "you didn't need to get me snoopy merch, Tae!"

Taeyong passed a small box to Taeil and one to Doyoung, containing inexpensive but durable earbuds in Taeils and a puzzle set in Doyoungs. Ten got some art supplies and Johnny received a travel mug for coffee. Lucas got a new game, he'd been wanting. Everyone equally joyful about the gifts they got.

Taeyong had received his gifts as well, mostly cleaning products and artistic materials, which he was quite happy about receiving. He was just missing one person who he had yet to receive his gift from. 

"I wonder if Jaehyun got swallowed by the toilet" Ten suddenly blurted out. 

Everyone had been thinking the same thing but only Ten had the guts to say it out loud. Taeyong heard his phone beep and leaned towards the coffee table to pick it up. When he unlocked it he saw he received a message from Jaehyun.

Chat 2

_December 25th, 2019_

_Jaehyunie_ :  
im in your room  
come up

dont make it   
obvious 

_TYongie_ :  
Oh.. okay  
coming 

Taeyong got up from his seat "Hey guys..... be right back. I needa get something from my room" he said trying not to stare them in the eye.

"Okay, and find your boyfriend too while you're at it" Taeil said.

The rest laughed and nodded in agreement. Ten was smirking at his friend as he watched him walk up the stairs, Taeyong couldn't fool him even if he tried.

As soon as Taeyong reached into his room he saw Jaehyun lying across his bed. "Merry Christmas!! I waited for so long, I thought you'd come quicker" he said, pouting.

Taeyong cooed at the sight, "Aww I'm sorry Jaehyunie, I was giving the others their gifts"

Jaehyun slowly nodded, "So.... where's mine?" he said with a flirty smile while patting the bed telling Taeyong to come.

The older stood and stared blankly wondering what the other was up to. Jaehyun sensing Taeyongs apprehension, quickly sat upright. 

"I just wanna share our presents alone" the younger explained with a shy smile, patting the bed once more.

Taeyong finally walked over and sat beside the younger, who shortly after retrieved a small box from his back pocket and handed it to his boyfriend.

Taeyongs eyes glossed in wonder as he stared at the box, he shook it a little to hear a metallic jingle sounding inside. He unwrapped the curlicue patterned festive wrapping with such focus, as if it was too precious to rip. When he had stripped the box completely he opened it and was awestruck by what he saw.

"Do you....do you like it?" Jaehyun quietly said, trying to discern the unreadable expression on the others face.

Taeyong quickly rose from his seat and went towards his study desk opening a drawer and taking a similar sized box from inside. 

"Tae....?" Jaehyun began to feel uneasy. 

The older walked back over to the same spot and faced Jaehyun, now showing a huge smile. 

"What is it? Is it too cheesy?"

"Here's your present" Taeyong simply replied and handed the wrapped present to Jaehyun.

He didn't display the same kind of cautiousness the other had and ripped the papery coverings in haste. He opened the box and saw the bracelet Taeyong had prepared, then he stared at the gift Taeyong held in his hand.

They were the same bracelets, both engraved but varying in the lettering inscribed. Jaehyuns was pretty simple with a "JH+TY" at the front, whereas Taeyongs had his initials with a heart in raised texture on the underside and Jaehyuns initials on the front of the metal plate.

"Tadaa... we got the same gift for each other, that's so crazy!" Taeyong spread his arms shaking them.

"No baby, it's fate" Jaehyun grinned and held out his left hand, "put it on for me."

Taeyong took the bracelet he purchased and wrapped it around the youngers wrist, fastening the latch and turning it around so that the metallic plaque was visible.

"My turn" he said as he repeated the same gesture but with his right hand, which Jaehyun immediately proceeded to place the bracelet on.

"I wonder if this is why the seller said I made the right choice." Jaehyun softly laughed then questioned, "So...you like it?" 

The older smiled widely, only love seen as his eyes sparkled brightly, "Mm.. i love it. When did you get it?" 

"I went with John yesterday actually, I couldn't find anything for a long time" the younger rubbed his nape while smiling shyly.

Taeyong gave a gummy smile to his boyfriend, he too had a similar problem so he couldn't chastise him for the last minute decision. The mere fact they bought the same thing made it more meaningful than anything else he would have received. Even though, all he really needed for Christmas was Jaehyun.

With a moments thought he got up and went towards his room's door turning the lock. Jaehyun arched his eyebrows at the older's action. Who then turned towards him and waltzed slowly back to the bed, eyes giving nothing away.

Taeyong would have patted himself on the back in this moment for the confidence he was exuding, but, now wasn't the time. Once he stood at the edge of the bed, he climbed upon it and mounted the youngers lap, legs resting on each side of the others thighs. 

Jaehyun was taken aback by the deed, his arms lurched backward to keep himself from falling down. Taeyong then brought their lips together and began trailing them down to the crook of Jaehyuns neck.

The youngers breathing became unsteady at the sensitivity of his neck. He brought an arm around Taeyongs small waist and let out a low groan when the older would shift his weight on his lap. Being caught up in the heat of the moment, he snapped himself back to his senses and gently pushed Taeyong away.

The older looked at him confused, "What's wrong, Jaehyunie?"

Jaehyun avoided Taeyongs gaze, "Uh....this is amazing and everything, but....if you're not ready..." his voice trailing off.

"No, it's fine. I'm ready" Taeyong said, his face softening into a cute smile. 

Jaehyuns dimples formed as he exulted in the others response. He then wrapped his arms securely around his boyfriends waist, stood up momentarily and laid them down with him hovering over the older.

They smiled at each other and Taeyong raised his arm in the air to admire his bracelet, watching the glimmer it made as the light hit it at different angles. Jaehyun stared at him adoringly, watching his movements carefully. He then intertwined their fingers together, their bracelets softly clanking at the closeness of their hands.

Jaehyun peered down at him, "I love you so much, Tae" 

"I love you so much too Jae" Taeyong then held the side of the youngers face with his other hand, bringing Jaehyun closer and giving him a gentle kiss. 

Jaehyun lengthened their kiss, then began littering his lips along Taeyongs jawline. The older rubbed his boyfriends back approvingly with his free hand, occasionally gripping the hem of the youngers shirt from the excitement. 

Their heart rates became irregular, beats merging together in perfect unison, breaths quick, hot, yet matching in depth, and their decored hands laced together as they shared this passionate moment with one another. 

Taeyongs eyes were lidded as he savoured the gentle touches of the younger who now gingerly drew both of his hands down his body. The occasional friction of their own crotches sending him off in a spiral. He was scorching with bliss and Jaehyun was the fire that ignited his soul. 

Thinking back, Jaehyun must have been sent to him as his guardian angel. Since the moment he came into his life, Taeyong hasn't experienced any sadness or moments of loneliness and he was so grateful to have met him at the Ferris Wheel that day. Maybe it was really fate. 

No matter what the future held, he was determined and certain that he was going to be happy, as long as he had Jaehyun with him. Happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I really love the fated concept, especially since Jaehyun said it himself. 
> 
> I also love their couple bracelets which they wear in real life and used that as inspiration.


End file.
